


Violators Will Be Towed

by littleoopie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoopie/pseuds/littleoopie
Summary: Eren's day was shit.His car wouldn’t start, he finally got it jumped and then got into the coffee shop where he worked downtown, the credit machine wasn’t working and he turned away so many customers, then he spilled coffee all over his favorite white henley, his Converse slipped in the coffee puddle and he almost went down, only to catch himself and pull a muscle in his neck—pulled a muscle?! How old was he? Like, how could a healthy and fit 22-year-old pull a muscle by slipping? THEN, when he closed the shop he couldn’t find his car—where the fuck was his car? He stomped to where he had parked it—and noticed the new sign.Parking for customers only, violators will be towed.





	Violators Will Be Towed

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for the prolific use of the f word.

Eren was pissed. Then again, when wasn’t he pissed? He was the kid who would smile and laugh, but one wrong look—one wrong step—would send him into a spiral of anger. Anger which usually led to some type of violence—at least when Jean was around.

Walking down the street, Eren clenched his hands into fists, wishing he had someone to lash out at. _Why the fuck does this kind of shit always happen to me?_, he thought as his pace sped up. _It’s like the universe is raining shit all over me today and I forgot my fucking umbrella. _The day started out like any normal Tuesday. His alarm went off, the birds were singing, the sun was peeking out from behind big, fluffy clouds—actually, it wasn’t any normal Tuesday, it had seemed like an abnormally perfect Tuesday. And then…

His car wouldn’t start, he finally got it jumped and then got into the coffee shop where he worked downtown, the credit machine wasn’t working and he turned away so many customers, then he spilled coffee all over his favorite white henley, his Converse slipped in the coffee puddle and he almost went down, only to catch himself and pull a muscle in his neck—pulled a muscle?! How old was he? Like, how could a healthy and fit 22-year-old pull a muscle by slipping? THEN, when he closed the shop he couldn’t find his car—where the fuck was his car? He stomped to where he had parked it—and noticed the new sign.

**Parking for customers only, violators will be towed**

_Are you fucking kidding me? That sign wasn’t there Saturday—how the hell can someone just put up a sign and tow somebody’s car?! I’ve been parking here for two years! It’s the perfect hidden spot—in the alley, near the shop, no parking meters…and NOW it’s off-limits? _He looked to see what new business opened. It used to be a little Japanese restaurant before the owners moved the shop to a busier place—they had the best eel bowls ever. _Unagi don for the win! And now…it’s…a tea shop?_ Taking a deep breath he tried to control his frustration. He walked around the corner to the shop door and looked. The sign read CLOSED, but the light was still on and he could see a shadow moving in the back. He decided to knock on the door—it was worth a shot. _This asshole will at least know which towing company he called. _

He was being ignored. He saw the shadow stop moving for a minute and then start back up—maybe putting away merchandise in the stockroom, it seemed like repetitive work. He knocked harder, hoping that maybe the person had thought it was something else, other than a knock. He heard a curse and saw the shadow move, finally coming into the main area of the shop. The shadow, now no longer a shadow, turned out to be a short, buff man, with a pissed-off expression on his face. _Well, he’s not the only one_.

Once the short man came into the light Eren felt some of the anger ebb away. This guy was hot—like, super hot. _Fucker got my car towed, though_. This reminder reignited his anger and he could tell that his face was set in a scowl. The man came to the door and glared at Eren through the glass, “What do you want?”

“Hey! Is that any way to address a person?!”

“Hey—you shit—this shop isn’t even open right now. You’re fucking lucky that I even came up here to see what the hell some bratty ass kid wants knocking on my glass.”

Aw man, this guy had no clue—did he? Did he think that Eren was the type who was going to stand for that shit?

“Well, asshole, I was going to ask—politely (_yeah, right) _what tow company you used to take away my car.”

“Wait a minute—you want information from me and you have the audacity to call me an asshole? That’s fucking unbelievable! Who the hell do you think you are?”

Eren could feel that this was going absolutely nowhere. They were both pissed, they were probably both tired, and they both had huge amounts of rage in reserve. _Time to be the bigger man—ha! The taller man, at least._

“Look, dude, I’ve had the shittiest day. It’s been a nightmare, and then I come out of work to see that my car is not in the place that I parked it—the place I’ve been parking it for years. The old Japanese couple who owned the restaurant didn’t care that I parked there, and then today it’s just gone. I just wanted the name of the towing company.” Eren felt drained. The anger was finally subsiding, replaced with resignation and exhaustion. His shoulders slumped and his head looked down—the reflection of the street lamp on the shop door’s window showed his dejected reflection.

Surprisingly Eren heard the deadbolt turn. He looked up quickly, seeing the short man open the door for him.

“You’re Eren?” His voice, also, sounded exhausted and calmer.

“Yeah.”

“I heard about you from the Masumunes. They said you were sweet and would be willing to help out a new neighbor.” Eren could tell that this short guy didn’t believe any part of the Masamunes’ assessment.

“Yeah, they were awesome. They were the ones who got me the job at the coffee shop. They said I could have worked here but my Japanese wasn’t good enough.” Eren looked at the man, weighing the reaction to his words.

“Come on in, Eren.” The short man leaned to the side, holding the door open for Eren to walk through, “My name is Levi.”

Levi closed the door behind Eren, locking the deadbolt back up. Eren thought that he still seemed a bit annoyed, but the tension from earlier was replaced with a wary acceptance.

—

Levi was surprised.Surprised at the brat’s aggression. At the fact this kid didn’t bat an eyelash at Levi’s scowl, at his crass language, at the way he exuded irritated confidence. At the way the kid stood up to him—giving as good as he got. And at the way that this brat stood back, analyzed the situation, and calmed the fuck down. But maybe he was mostly surprised at how attractive the kid was. _Shit, Levi, he can’t be more than 20—get your mind out of the fucking gutter._ It’s not that the idea of attractive people surprised him—it’s just that when the Masamunes mentioned sweet young Eren, he wasn’t picturing the tall, dark, and handsome kid that was sitting at the counter right now nursing a cup of tea.

Levi knew he was awkward, but most others didn’t. His aggressive demeanor hid the gaping insecurities he felt. There were actually tons of things he was secure about—his smarts, his looks, his athleticism—but there were others that he was insecure about—his lack of formal education, his height, and maybe…mostly…his ability to connect with people (_inability, rather_). For some reason, he seemed to always say the wrong things at the wrong time. The things he thought were funny were the things ten-year-old kids thought were funny. He didn’t smile, he didn’t show compassion. It’s not that he didn’t feel it, but more like he recognized people’s stupidity—and most of the time their stupidity led to whatever action he was supposed to feel compassionate about. Like right now: Eren parked in a no-parking zone. It’s not like Levi put that sign up today after Eren’s car was there and then called the tow. It was up. Is it Levi’s fault that Even didn’t notice it? No. But looking at the beautiful, dejected kid, Levi felt the stirring of compassion. _Ok, now I know his looks are getting to me._

“Ok, kid. The tow place opens at 8. I’ll call them as soon as they open and I’ll let them know it was a mistake. It’s still going to be about $200—”

“WHAT?! $200? I don’t have that kind of money sitting around! Shit—what am I going to do? Kasa’s going to kill me if I have to borrow money from her again. Maybe I can ask Armin…” Levi looked at Eren as his head tilted to the side, muttering about his options.

“Hey, you shit. Snap out of it. I’ll pay for it. It was obviously a mistake, and…” Levi’s words slowed as Eren looked at him, his mouth open in shock and his turquoise eyes—_Shit, those have to be fucking colored contacts, right?—_pierced into Levi.

Eren stood up. “You’d really do that? You don’t even know me.”

Levi kept the boy’s gaze, “Yeah, I mean…I was going to go to the cafe to really introduce myself. The Masumunes really did have great things to say about you…” Levi could tell that the kid wasn’t buying it. _Shit._

Eren walked over to where Levi was standing, near the employee entrance to the counter. He got close and leaned down to Levi’s ear, “Is that so, Levi?” Levi lost it. _How could this kid have the self-assurance to waltz up to a man nearly twice his age and whisper into his ear?! Fuck. What do I do? He’s just a kid, Levi._

Levi cleared his throat, “Ah, Eren…how old are you?” Eren immediately backed up, out of Levi’s personal space, and looked at him in shock. _Shit—did he not realize what he was doing?_

Levi looked up at Eren and he could tell that Eren had seen that spark of uncertainty. Eren smirked, recognizing that his intuition was right. He leaned in toward Levi again, his lips going to Levi’s ear, “I’m 22, Levi, fully a consenting adult.”

“That’s good, then,” Levi replied as he pushed forward to meet Eren’s lips. _Holy shit. He’s still 15 years younger than you. What’ll he think when he hears that you’re about to be 38? _The idea left him as he got caught up in the taste of Eren.


End file.
